


Feels Like Christmas

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Laith, M/M, gift for alice cuz she deserves nice things, klance, my one and only klance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Keith isn't really into the extravagant side of christmas. Lance thinks he can help with that.





	Feels Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/gifts).



Keith knocked again, pounding his fist in the one spot on the door not covered in tinsel or lights. He was about ready to start kicking the damned thing in an effort to be heard over the sixth replaying of The Twelve Days of Christmas. Finally, his neighbor opened the door, still humming along to the song as a grin spread across his lips.

“Mullet! Come to thank for the gift?”

“No,” Keith hissed, shoving the red stocking into the man’s arms, “Keep your decorations to _your_ apartment, McClain.”

“The names _Lance_ ,” the man said it with a smirk and cocked eyebrow like it was supposed to be impressive. It wasn’t. It definitely didn’t make Keith notice how the pleasing contrast of his carmel skin and ocean blue eyes. Nope.

“You’d know that if you came to any of the floor parties I host.” Keith nearly growled, but kept it to frown, not bothering to argue that he preferred sticking to keeping everyone as names on doors.

“Sure,” Keith nodded not even sure of what Lance said as he turned away and a moment later slammed the door to his own apartment.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Keith was still stewing about his annoying neighbor because _who does that guy think he is forcing Christmas on people?_ He could celebrate as he very well pleased and it wouldn’t include blowing his money on useless trinkets and decorations that would just be thrown away in a week. No, he preferred a simpler celebration; a nice, quiet meal, cocoa in his worn out sofa watching Charlie Brown’s Christmas and Home Alone. But before all that, he would make send out Christmas cards to various children’s charities with donations of whatever bonus he had received from work this year.

Noise in the form of scratching and scraping at his door pulled Keith from his thoughts and he swore he’d hit Lance if this as him trying to stick that damn stocking to his door again. “Lance!” he called out, yanking open the door, “I told you, I don’t want your stupid— oh…”

He was met with an awkward wave as he stopped to take in the scene. It was Lance making the commotion as he’d expected, but only because he and some other guy nearly twice his size were tugging one of those synthetic trees through the hall.

“Uh…” Keith looked from the tree to Lance then back at the tree, “…never mind.”

“Wait!” Lance suddenly jolted forward, pushing past the plastic branches to slip through the threshold of Keith’s door. “You don’t even have a christmas tree?!”

“Uh, no?”

“Are you like one of those Jehovah guys? Or do you really just hate christmas?”

“I just don’t see the point in wasting my money on—No, I don’t need to explain myself to you.” He cut himself off, crossing his arms over his chest and forcing a glare.

“Oh, okay,” Lance rocked up on his toes, glancing back at his friend. “Well, we better get this puppy into the house. Have a good night, Mullet.”

 _Don’t tell me what to do_ , Keith almost bit back, but instead nodded, “Yeah, you too.”

* * *

Not three hours after shutting his door on that scene, Keith found himself opening it to a similar one. Only this time it was just Lance. Well, Lance and a much smaller, but just as fake, tree.

“Hey, Mul— I mean, Keith.”

“Hi.” He waited, but Lance was only grinning as he held the small tree by its middle, his eyes shifting behind Keith to glance into his apartment. “So… you bought another tree?”

“I didn’t buy it, well I did last year, but since I moved here I have room for a full sized tree.” He was still grinning far too much.

“Okay…?”

“Look, do you want it or not?”

“Do I want what? Your tree?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Why not? It doesn’t cost you or me anything extra, it’s fake so you won’t have to throw it out, it’s small so it won’t take up much space, and it’s pre-lit so you don’t even have to do deal with a mess of lights.” Keith didn’t really have an argument and Lance knew it. “Exactly, so… do you want this tree?”

“Fine.”

“Good,” Lance pushed past Keith, bringing his little tree with him. “Look we can just put it right here by the bookshelf.” Keith nodded and Lance slid down to his knees setting the little tree up in its place.

“See, it looks great there!” Again, Keith couldn’t argue with that. And he did secretly like the idea of having his own tree. Silence followed for a moment, but Lance broke it by standing up and dusting off his knees. “Well, I guess I better go. I’m glad you like the tree.”

Keith watched him walk to the door and fought with himself not to say anything until his neighbor was almost to the door. “Lance?”

“Hm?”

“I was, uh, just gonna watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas… if you wanted to…”

Lance paused, “Animated or live-action?”

Keith scoffed, “Animated, obviously.”

“Perfect, I’ll be back in a couple minutes, I just want to grab a few things.”

Keith nodded and as soon as the door closed behind the man, he started straightening up the room, threw an extra blanket on the couch, wiggled the cables on the tv to make sure it would work, and was just finishing raking his fingers through his hair when Lance walked back in. He was carrying a box of twelve red ornaments, a big white star, and a container that based on the warm, sweet smell held fresh cookies. “Before you ask, I bought these ornaments for that tree last year, my new one has all blue decorations so these don’t go with it and the star came with the tree.”

He set down the container, but held out the box to Keith. “It’s your tree, you should decorate it.”

“Aren’t you going to help me?”

“Do you want me to?” Keith nodded. “Then yes, I’ll help you.”

“Thanks. And uh, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is klance and it's nice klance, but I don't ship klance so I'm sorry if it's not klancey enough.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
